vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaspar Cortez
Gaspar Cortez was a character on The Originals. He debuted in fifteenth episode of the third season. He was a vampire from Klaus' sireline and held a personal grudge against for what he did to his family. He was a former warlord who had decimated Belaga with his father and five older brothers. Klaus killed his family and Gaspar became hell bent on seeking vengeance against him. Early History Belaga, 1600s Gaspar, his father and five older brothers were warlords back in the 1600s. According to Klaus, Gaspar and his family burned , Klaus' favorite artistic retreat to the ground. In return, he murdered his father, brothers and the mistress. After this action, Gaspar became a vampire hell-bent on revenge against Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In An Old Friend Calls, he is seen across the street smirking at Klaus and when a car goes by, he disappears out of sight. Afterwards, he compels an unknown man to give Vincent a note to meet him at Rousseau's. He is then later seen coming out of a limo and orders the driver to burn it and the victims he had just fed on. He then walks away as the limo and the people go up in flames. He is seen eating at Rousseau's and it's noticeable that everyone is quiet and no one is paying attention to what is going on. When Vincent threatens him, Cortez reveals he compelled everyone and if something were to happen, he has other people compelled to kill the patrons. He orders Vincent to do a spell to find the last remaining White Oak and each time the Ancestors refuse to show Vincent. Cortez orders him to keep trying and Camille shows up. Cortez takes notice that she's a vampire and he then incapacitates her by knocking her out on the wall. He and Klaus then face off, with Cortez ending up having a stake thrown through his chest. After Cami and Vincent are gone, Klaus pulls the stake out of Cortez and pushes him against the bar. He then asks him how he knows about the White Oak and Cortez tells him that there's no shortage of vampires that loathe him, and that they've found ways of keeping connected, to which Cortez holds up his phone and says "Stronger and instantaneous", while dropping the phone. He tells him that it started as a rumor on a private message board and that he has confirmed the truth. He tells Klaus his sired are coming and they will destroy everything he loves, and then they will kill him with the White Oak, giving him the retribution he deserves, to which Klaus then decapitates Cortez. Later on, the murders of the Strix members are blamed on Cortez as he had a previous run in with them at the start of the sireline war. Personality When first introduced, Cortez was shown to have no regard for human life, using them as mere tools to accomplish his actions and intentions. He was also quite forceful and assertive, as shown when he kept on pressuring Vincent to locate the weapon he seeks even though signs of exhaustion were evident. Because of his experience with Klaus Mikaelson in the past, he, just like many others, was vengeful and wanted Klaus to be condemned for his violent actions and murders. Klaus described him as a cunning deviant that has been known to compel hoards of people to aid him with his tasks. Physical Appearance He was a man who appeared to be in his late 30's to early 40's. He looks to be of Spanish descent with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Gaspar possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Gaspar had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Death) Name *'Gaspar' is Spanish and Portuguese origin. The meaning of the name is "treasure".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/gaspar *'Cortez' is Spanish and means "courteous" or "polite".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cortes_(surname) Trivia *Another shadow from the Original Family's past is coming back to haunt them in 2016. Be on the lookout for Cortez, a “callous, smart and manipulative” vampire with “little regard for human life.” He is seeking vengeance on the Mikaelsons. “Cortez is someone who was sired by a unique circumstance,” executive producer Michael Narducci tells TVLine. “He has a very interesting perspective, particularly on Klaus. He’s of Klaus’ sire line, but he was not sired by Klaus. He’s a very intriguing character, one of the most dangerous folks we’ve met.” *Cortez appeared to be of Spanish descent. *Cortez had a particular liking and talent for compulsion. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Gaspar.png Cortez3x15.jpg TO315 Cortez.jpg TO315 Cortez2.jpg TO315 Cortez3.jpg TO315 Cortez5.jpg TO315 Cortez6.jpg TO315 Cortez7.jpg TO315 Cortez8.jpg Cortezask.jpg TO315 Cortez10.jpg CortezVin.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased